1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to board games that correspond to actual sporting events, e.g., professional football games, that are played with published football cards, and one regular die, and one modified die to correspond to actual playing conditions.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous sport game board patents, of which the following are examples:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,301, issued Oct. 27, 1992, to Joseph J. Martukovich, Jr., is for a simulated football game apparatus which includes a game board depicting a standard football playing field, and a game piece resembling a football that is movable on the game board to indicate the position of the football on the playing field; and including two sets of playing cards, and a chance number selector.
U.S. Patent No. 5,221,084, issued Jun. 22, 1993, to Tom Stelmach, discloses a football board game that includes a game board on which is depicted a simulated football playing field, in the form of an elongated graph of squares, with end zones at opposite ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,091, issued Jun. 22, 1993, to Robert A . Gallegos, et al, discloses a board game in which players acquire, then sell sports cards; each player being represented by a game piece which traverses a common path on the board, the distance of travel being determined by the throw of a die.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,152, issued Oct. 18, 1994, to Kevin Currey, discloses a game in which participants simulate plays in a football game using two sets of pegs to represent various players on each of the two football teams that oppose each other in this game.